vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakunosuke Oda
Summary Sakunosuke Oda '(織田 作之助, ''Oda Sakunosuke?) is a member of the Port Mafia who shows up in the spin off novel 'Dazai and the Dark Era '''and in season 2 of ''Bungou Stray Dogs. He used to be an assassin for hire and was ruthless in his line of work. However, his meeting with Natsume Souseki in a cafe had changed him. Natsume caught Oda reading the first two volumes (out of three) of a novel he salvaged from one of his recent victims' houses, and commented that the last volume is an atrocious piece of work and Oda should be happy that he only has the first two volumes. Natsume encouraged Oda to write his own conclusion to the novel, and later gave Oda the last volume of the series but with the final pages missing. "To write novels is to write about humans"—Oda took Natsume's words to heart, and, believing that a murderer has no right to write about human lives, decided to never kill again in hopes of becoming a novelist eventually and writing his own conclusion to the book in a room with an ocean view. He also strived to be a better person in general (an advice that he would later give to Dazai Osamu), adopting five children that were orphaned as a result of a particularly intense conflict between underworld organizations. He became somewhat of an oddball in the mafia, known as 'the mafia member who doesn't kill' Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-C ''', possibly higher '''Name: Sakunosuke Oda, "The mafia member who doesn't kill" Origin: Bungou Stray Dogs Gender: Male Age: Not mentioned, probably in his late 20s judging by his looks. Classification: '''Ability User, Member of the Port Mafia '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (with his ability Flawless, Oda can see 5-6 seconds into the future that automatically warns him of any attack) Master gun user, Dual wielding, Master Hand-to-Hand combatent (is one of the best fighters in the mafia, Dazai even claims that he could with little effort, take down pretty much anyone he wants if he is serious, could also fight with Gide who is a former highly trained millitary man) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Casually held off multiple Mimic members at once) Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic+ (Is able to casually move around in a room where a huge amount of bullets from both directions of the room he was in while fighting Gide, even with his Precognition he would have difficult time dodging all the bullets) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class (Should be compareable to Dazai). Durability: At least Street level (Survived a few gunshots while figthing Gide). Stamina: High (single handedly killed almost an entire building worth of Mimic soldiers, without getting tired) Range: Standard melee range normally, Several dozen meters with a handgun. Standard Equipment: Two pistols. Intelligence: '''Above average, seem to understand people very well, as he was the only one who understood Dazai "lonely feeling". '''Weaknesses: Despite being a member of the Port Mafia, before the kids and the owner of the resturant he used to go to got killed, he refused to kill anyone, no matter how much his own life was in danger. The ability Flawless has its limitations. For example, since Oda can only see 5-6 seconds ahead, if the time between triggering a trap and Oda realizing that he's in danger is longer than 5-6 seconds, then Oda wouldn't be able to use his ability to save himself and 'un-trigger' the trap. The future that Oda sees with this ability is also limited to his current decision. If he decides to change his actions based on the vision he sees, then he'll see another future play out - one that might reveal another danger that he wasn't able to see before, and it may be too late to avoid it at that point. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flawless (天衣無縫 Ten'imuhō) is an ability that allows Oda to predict the future for 5-6 seconds. It is an extremely powerful ability that renders most surprise attacks useless as Oda can see them coming 5-6 seconds in the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bungou Stray Dogs Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9